The Avengers and Pyrrha Nikos: Bravery
by AvengersFanGirl945
Summary: In the midst of The Battle of Beacon, Pyrrha Nikos is sucked through a portal after becoming the Fall Maiden. As a result, she finds herself in Stuttgart, Germany. There she meets the heroes known as the Avengers and helps them in the fight against Loki and the Chituari. Will they be victorious and will Pyrrha ever get back to Remnant? Part 1 in The Virtues of Remnant Series


**(The differences I have in this are small. First off, Pyrrha along with everyone else are 21, and defeating the Dragon Grimm has some after effects.)**

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha boldly asked Cinder.

At that, Cinder frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Yes," she said coldly.

The Fall Maiden then formed her bow and arrow, and aimed directly where Pyrrha's heart was. Just as she was about to let the arrow fly, a bullet grazed her hand and made the weapons disperse.

Pyrrha looked over to see Ruby had made it to the tower, and had narrowly saved her life. "Cinder," she yelled. "This end's now!"

"You are correct this time, Little Red, with the exception that it's the end for you and Ms. Nikos." Cinder snarled.

"Let's put that to the test," Ruby retorted. She pulled out Crescent Rose and just as was about to strike Cinder with it, the maiden grabbed the blade with a hand and melted the weapon. Before Ruby knew what happened, she was sent flying by a burst of fire.

Cinder then summoned frozen leaves from no where and use them to pin Ruby down. The ebony haired woman grabbed the younger girls chin and made her look her in the eye. "How does it feel that just like Ironwood and Ozpin, you have failed. Even saving a mechanical doll was out of reach." She taunted.

"She had a name..." Ruby tried to muster. "And it was Penny!" At that snap, Cinder kicked the girl in the chin knocking her out.

Pyrrha stood aside and banged her fist on the ground in frustration, and to her surprise a few electric waves ran across it. Could it be possible that at least a minisclue amount of Amber's powers had successfully transferred.

She looked up to see Cinder forming a sword, and just as she was about to stab Ruby, a small wave of fires singed past her hair. "What!" She yelled an looked to see Pyrrha holding her hand out with fire on her fingertips.

Not only that, but very faintly across her eyebrow was a flame highlighting her eye. The sign of a maiden. "How did you manage to grasp a maiden's powers!" She screeched.

"I'd chalk it up to the fact that you were a little late to the transfusion downstairs," Pyrrha smirked. "How does it feel to not truly be the Fall Maiden yet?"

"This is a minor bump in the road," Cinder clenched her fits.

Cinder eyes lit up with the the same flame sad she began to rise into the air. She summoned a multitude of fire balls and sent them a Pyrrha, who barely managed to dodge them. In retaliation, the star pupil sent a single a single ball a fire which Cinder blocked with ease.

The maiden then sent a gust of wind which tossed Pyrrha around before slamming her into the ground. The wind knocked out of her, Pyrrha could do nothing when Cinder came and used her foot to pin the redhead down.

"This was inevitable you know. I power such as this can only belong to me." She smirked. "Any last words?"

"If you were really as mighty and brilliant as you think, then you'd most likely have remembered a basic rule." Pyrrha said with plan in her mind.

"Implying what?" Cinder asked.

"You should always remember to watch your back." Pyrrha grunted before using her polarity to summon a piece of Milo. It pierced Cinder with deadly accuracy. The redhead closed her eyes a the grizzly scene and proceeded to twist the shard around.

No amount of aura could save her now.

"It's not possible. After so much planning and training. How could it fall apart?" Cinder wheezed.

"It's my destiny," Pyrrha answered.

Pyrrha then yanked the sword piece out of a her at once, effectively ending Cinder. At that moment, a scarlet energy leaped out of Cinder's chest and into Pyrrha's. It made the fire around her eyes complete, and all her wounds were instantly healed.

She was now the Fall Maiden.

However, sensing Cinder's passing, the Dragon Grimm roared at Pyrrha. The new maiden simply let her eyes flare up even more, and the Grimm took that as a challenge and fired a beam from it's mouth. Pyrrha summoned Akouo to shield herself from the blast and took off into the air.

If the story's were true and there was an old magical man, then at least he fine tuned the maiden powers. The red head could only guess that instant knowledge of how to use the powers was one of the perks.

She then struck a thunder bolt at the gigantic grimm which seemed to incapacitate it for the moment. This gave Pyrrha the chance to quickly weld Milo back together and turn it into it's Javelin form before launching the spear through the monster's head.

As it's form fell down, she froze it and heard the sound of shattering. But just as Pyrrha was about to descend, she felt a prick in her chest before she felt herself falling. Her mind clouded over, and her eyes started to blur before she was engulfed in a ruby haze. Only a phrase was echoing through her head. The one constant in what felt like eternity.

 _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee._

 **So what did you think? I know it's slow and the action scenes aren't very good, but I'm doing my best. This will all pick up pace when the actual Avengers business comes into play. But another matter is pairings. Now I did ship Arkos, key word is** **DID** **. Now I ship mainly White Knight so fight me! But for pairings I can't decide, so I'll let you do it for me and cast a vote in the comments. I will purposely delay the next chapter so I can get as many in as possible.**

 **Options are:**

 **1) Steve Rogers and Pyrrha**

 **2) Loki and Pyrrha**

 **3) Bruce Banner and Pyrrha**


End file.
